The Luminous Future
by Tobilas
Summary: The LA1 cast has entered the LA2 world! This time, it's not just Vanessa, Cecille and Hugo that're paying the LA2 cast a visit... Story revolves around two OCs, and the adventures they have with each side. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; **'Sup guys? Brand new fanfiction author Tobilas here. So yeah, thought i'd try my hand at creating a Luminous Arc fanfiction, since I'm am addicted (almost as much as Kaph or Nikolai, if you can believe it!) to this game series. I love the witty humor. Anyway, I'm totally up for any kind of critiquing, especially if someone could point out spelling errors (if I made any, I tried not to...) or grammar errors (those always get me...). Anyway! Read, Review, and most importantly, hopefully you enjoy!  
>-<strong><br>**  
>~Chapter 1: The Warrior and The Magician ~<p>

A young boy with brown hair sat against the back of his chair, and leaned back. He scratched his head, and gazed out the window. It was the middle of the afternoon, at Rev Magic Academy, in the middle of Miss Dia's class on the history of magic. The boy couldn't bring himself to focus, as he gazed out the window, staring at the knights training nearby. It had been 2 years after the end of the Beast Fiend War. He watched a younger looking boy, who he presumed to be no older than 22, train a squad of knights. The boy had bleach white hair, and dark purple armor.

"... Kevin? Are you paying attention?" A voice asked, as the boy turned to Dia. "Yeah, I am, teacher." Kevin replied, as Dia raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so? Well, you won't mind answering the question I just asked, would you?" "Sure. The creator of the Beast Fiends, and the cause of the Beast Fiend war, was none other than Mage Queen Elicia, thousands of years ago. The war was finally brought to an end, by the efforts of Miss Althea, Miss Fatima, and Sir Roland, as well as the rest of the elemental witches, and the captains of the Tusk Squad and the Stinger Squad." Kevin recited, as Dia smiled. "I'm glad to see you do pay attention in class, Kevin. Even if you are daydreaming, watching the knights train." Dia said, as her smile twisted into a smirk. Kevin coughed, and grinned embarassedly. "Class is dismissed for today. Except for you, Kevin. Your serving detention." Dia said, as the class room packed up their supplies, while various students grinned at Kevin.

Kevin shrugged, and leaned back, watching the knight again. "... Kevin, what in Carnava am I going to do with you?" Dia asked, as Kevin blinked. "What do you mean, Miss Dia?" "I mean, you were 15 minutes late to Althea's class, you zoned out in Luna's class, and your daydreaming in my class. Does being a Knight really intrest you that much?" Dia asked, as Kevin's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, it really does, Miss Dia. I mean. To be a Rune Knight... Or to even be a Magic Knight... That's something i'd love to be. To run through what adventures Sir Roland did at my age... I would love every moment of it!" Kevin exclaimed, as Dia laughed.

"Ahahaha! Your determination is impressive, Kevin. But your calling is as a Wizard. Not just any wizard, mind you. The Thunder Wizard. A wizard which hasn't been seen since Mage Queen Elicia's time." Dia said, as Kevin rolled his eyes. "Thunder, schmunder. Swinging a sword and dropping thunderbolts on my foes sounds better to me!" Kevin retorted, as Dia smiled. "Ah... So enthusiastic. It's refreshing to see someone with your attitude, and your determination. Seriously, it gets annoying with all of the kids here just mindlessly obeying teachers." Dia muttered, as Kevin raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "You mean. You miss the adventureoue life too, right, Miss Dia?" Kevin asked, as Dia looked at her wand on her desk. "I do. I really do, kiddo. Travelling with Roland, Rasche, Rina... All of them it. It really made me feel like a leader, y'know? But, I guess it's time to leave the past as the past. There's no way in hell that the beast fiends would come back, and even if they did, they wouldn't be a challenge for my awesome magic!" Dia proclaimed, as Kevin burst out laughing. "... What're you laughing at, Kevin Levaras!" "Ahahahahaha! Your awesome magic! That's a great joke, Miss Dia!" "I'm not joking! Show some respect!" Dia yelled, as Kevin smiled, and stood up, and began to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, respect. Sure. One day, but that day isn't today. Sorry Miss Dia." Kevin said, as he walked out of the door, with Dia shaking her head, watching him leave. "It's like having a second Rasche in my class. No respect, and takes nothing but fighting seriously... Hah." Dia muttered, as she gathered up her stuff, and found an old photo of all of the witches, with Roland, Rasche and Rina in the middle, all smiling. Dia smiled bittersweetly at the memory. She even missed Kaph's perverted side, as an escape from the normality and regularity of a typical school day. A sharp knock on Dia's door caused her to turn towards the door. A young boy, with short blonde hair and a spear on his back stood in the doorframe. "Uhm, excuse me..." A meek, soft voice asked, as Dia frowned. "Who're you? Why're you in my room?" "I... Uhm... A...Are you Miss Dia?" The boy asked, as Dia nodded. "I am. What do you need?" Dia asked, as the boy looked down. "I... I'm a messenger for Queen Sophia. T...There's an issue I need speak to you about..."

**-Three hours prior...-**

A blonde haired boy walked through Rev Magic Academy. "Ohhh, damnit... Why did I draw the short straw...?" The boy asked, as he wandered around nervously. "Phew..." The boy sighed, as he leaned against the wall. " "Oh, it's an easy job, Kyle. Really. All you have to do is go speak to Miss Dia. That's it. Really. You won't get lost around the school." Yeah, not getting lost my ass..." Muttered the boy, as he looked at his school map. "Guh. It'd be helpful if there was an actual teacher or someone here to help me out!" He shouted in frustration, as a brown haired boy walked down the hallway. The boy stopped, and looked at Kyle. "... Hey, bro. What're you doing here?" The boy asked, as Kyle looked at him. ".. K...Kevin! You go to this school?" Kyle asked incrediously, as Kevin nodded. "Yeah, I attend Rev Magic Academy. ... Why're you here?" Kevin asked, as Kyle blinked. "Well. I'm looking for Miss Dia... But I have no freaking clue where she is! I've wandered this school for an hour. I was assigned a task by the royal knights, to find Miss Dia and give her a message... And lucky me, I can't find her." Kyle muttered, as Kevin grinned.

"Well, you ARE in luck! I have a class with her last period. Wanna explore the campus with me? I'd be happy to give you a tour." Kevin offered, as Kyle nodded. "That'd be nice, brother. I haven't seen you in... 5 years now?" Kyle murmured. "6." Kevin replied. "Sorry. I lost track of time. These past 6 years have been harsh since I joined the knights. What about you? How's life been here?" Kyle asked, as Kevin smiled. "I've grown accustomed to seeing pretty faces almost every day." He said, tauntingly, as Kyle glared. "Your joking!" Kyle shouted, as Kevin shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Here, i'll show you." Kevin said, as he took Kyle purposely past Miss Luna and Miss Fatima's rooms. Kyle's face turned crimson red after staring at Miss Luna for a half of a moment, and nearly had a nosebleed from even looking at Fatima for a split second.

Kevin and Kyle both coughed at the same time, as Kyle looked down. "Alright, alright. I see what you mean. Literally. Man, i'm jealous of you! Your surrounded by beautiful women, and I'm surrounded by the manliest of men." Kyle muttered, as Kevin looked away. "If it counts for anything, i'm jealous of you. You get to be trained by Sir Roland and Sir Rasche. The two biggest influences of my life." Kevin muttered, as Kyle looked at him. "Heh. Hey, have you heard the rumor that there might be more than one elemental witch around now?" Kyle asked, as Kevin looked at him. "... What? That's not possible, Kyle. An elemental witch is determined by Lapisters..." Kevin said, as the possiblity of two lapisters existing at once dawned on him. "Kevin... Think about it. What if... What if there was a world, parallel to our own. Where... Lady Rina and Sir Rasche's roles were reversed. What if Fatima used Fire, instead of Shadow Frost?" Kyle asked, as Kevin stopped and looked at him. "... Kyle. Is this hypothetical?" Kevin asked, as silence lingered in the air. "... That's what I need to speak to Miss Dia about."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**; So as a heads up, from here on out, the chapters will be divided into "Kyle's PoV" and "Kevin's PoV", so that we know who's the main character that we're following. There may be Timestamps too, but that might not happen.

Also! I will try to update this story every half a week~2 weeks. It depends on my school schedule, and what plans I have that week as well. Though, I promise i'll try to stick to that schedule!

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2 - Intruders? In the school?~<p>

~ Kyle's Point of View ~

"... And that, Miss Dia, is what her Majesty asked me to explain to you." Kyle said, finishing with a bow at the end of his explaination. Dia leaned back in her chair, and sighed; clearly unimpressed that someone, rather some people were mocking the title of the elemental witch. "Alright, thanks Kid. Go tell the Queen that I'll get all of the witches together, and we'll go look for these other "Elemental Witches"." Dia said firmly, as Kyle looked away.

"Yeah, alright. Have fun then. If that's all, I'm gonna head back to the Queen-" Kyle coughed suddenly, realizing he became completely informal. Dia started laughing and smiled. "Do you know a kid named Kevin Levaras?" Dia asked, as Kyle immediately face palmed, and sighed heavily. "Yeah, I do sadly. Kevin's my younger brother." This reply only caused Dia to laugh even harder, as she stood up and smiled. Dia looked out the window, and stared at a Red-haired man, and a brown haired child. "That child is one of the most gifted magicians here, and he doesn't even realize it. He's used beyond average magic, without the use of a Lapister. It's a miracle, really."

Kyle smiled at that, as Dia raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing, Miss Dia. I was just thinking of other miracles..." Kyle said, as he learned against the wall, next to the door. Dia walked over to the door, and looked at Kyle. "Well, we've got time. If you're up for talking about it." She offered, as Kyle nodded. "Alright, well. If you'd really like me to..."

- Flash back: 14 years ago...-

A youthful version of Kyle, with much longer hair, was sparring with a much younger version of Kevin. Kevin held a wooden stick in his hands, as Kyle held a longer stick, similar to a spear, in his hands. Their father watched on, as the two began to hack away at one another. Kyle knocked the stick out of his younger brother's hands, as Kevin yanked then makeshift spear from his brother's hands. Kyle laughed, as Kevin grinned, and the two brothers shook hands, declaring the battle a draw.

Their father simply watched the fight, with a smile on his face. He was no older than 28. His face had a vicious scar on it, which represented a mistake he had made in the past. He had short, crimson red hair. On his back, he carried his self-crafted axe, Argentas. With that axe, and that axe alone, he had fended off a wave of beast fiends that had threatened to destroy the small village that his family lived in, on the nearby the Stiles Ruins.

It was not more than 5 minutes after the duel had ended, that a mysterious woman with very long red hair, and a large scythe attacked the village. Kevin had run at the woman, unarmed and started punching her leg. The woman had just smiled, admiring the child's bravery. However, she had no time to waste on babysitting children, and kicked the youth away. Kevin flew for a solid 10 feet, and rolled back, slamming into a house.

The youths' father stood up, and took the axe off of his back. He rushed at the woman... The rest of the fight was a blur in Kyle's mind, as sparks from colliding weapons and fire spells flew from both parties. He remembered his father shrugging off a vicious fire spell... Hell...Flame? Hellfire? It was something like that. Eventually, a blinding flash of light engulfed Kyle's father and the woman, and left the battlefield empty, as Kyle looked at where his father and the woman had battled seconds ago. Suddenly, he snapped back to reality, and ran over to his brother.

His brother should have died from his wounds.

Kevin was perfectly fine one week later. As if nothing happened.

- 14 years later... -

"Yeah, that's the strange thing I don't get. Kevin should have died 14 years ago. But he's still alive? That's a miracle in my mind." Kyle told Dia, as Dia's eyes widened. "You mentioned a woman in red, with a scythe. Did she give away her name?" "I... No. Not that I remember. Why?" Kyle asked, as Dia muttered a string of curses under her breath. "The thing is, Kid. I encountered a woman similar to that. She used Fire magic, wielded a scythe, and had a nasty attitude of her own..." "It's just coincidence, right, Miss Dia?" Kyle asked, as Dia shook her head. "I have no doubt that it's one and the same. You might want to keep your brother away from her." Dia offered, as Kyle sighed.

He didn't understand this Dia woman. He was taught in the kingdom to accept all men and women of every nature but... He hadn't expected the leader of the Witches to be so... blunt. So informal. He had rumors that she was strikingly beautiful, but her tongue was as sharp as she was intellegent. He was learning the hard way that Dia was blunt. Very blunt. "Yeah... Thanks, Captain Obvious. Any other advice you'd like to give me?" Kyle retorted, again forgetting his place, as Dia smirked. "Isn't a Knight supposed to be... Y'know... Polite? And honourable?" "Oh, I'm honourable enough. Politeness... Madam, you seem to have me confused for a knight who actually watches his tongue."

However, Kyle and Dia's discussion was cut short, as a woman with a yellowish~orange hat, a woman in somewhat revealing red clothes wearing a typical red witches hat, and a third woman, wearing an all purple attire, with a triangle-shaped hat entered the room. "Are you... Miss Dia? Leader the Elemental Witches?" The purple haired woman asked, as Kyle reached for his spear. Kyle knew something was up, as the woman in red smirked. She held out her hand, and uttered a single word.

Hellfire.

~ Kevin's Point of View ~

Kevin was just leaving the school grounds, as a man wearing a green trench coat, with bright red hair ran up to him. "Excuse me! Young man!" The older man cried out, as Kevin turned to him. "'Sup? Somethin' I can help you with?" Kevin asked, as the man nodded sagely. "Indeed there is! You go to this school, do you not?" "Yeah, I do-" "Perfect! Simply perfect! Then you, young man... For the sake of research, I request that you must help me!" the man cried out, as Kevin stepped back, half scared. The man put a hand on Kevin's left shoulder, as Kevin gave him a very skeptical look. "Alright, alright. I'll give you a hand with your research. What's your name anyway?"

The man in the green trench coat stepped back, with a hand on his heart. His facial expression was one of genuine hurt. "I... I'm hurt. You know not of the legendary Witch Scholar, Nikolai?" "Never heard of you. Ever." Kevin replied, as Nikolai fell to the ground, as if his world had been shattered. "... Nonetheless! I must continue my research! You, young man, shall escort me to the divine goddesses known as the elemental witches!" Nikolai proclaimed, as Kevin face palmed, and thought to himself; [... Is this guy just eccentric, or just out rightly idiotic?]. "Yeah, sure. I'll escort you to the witches, if you want." Kevin said, as Nikolai grinned. "I'm sorry, I've been awfully rude. My name is Nikolai. I'm a Witch Scholar from the Ever Garden. And you are..?" Nikolai introduced himself, as Kevin held out a hand. "I'm Kevin. Kevin Levaras. First Thunder Wizard in a millennium, allegedly. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Nikolai." Nikolai took Kevin's hand, and shook it, with a look of confusion on his face.

"I thought only Elemental Witches existed?" Nikolai asked, as Kevin nodded. "That's true, they only do. I'm not exactly counted because there's no Lapister for the Thunder Element here, and because I'm not a woman. Go figure, sexist discrimination!" Kevin said feigning being hurt, as Nikolai laughed. "I think you should meet the Thunder Witch that I know. You might get along with her well, you know? But enough stalling! The beautiful witches await, and with that, so does my research! Lead on, young Kevin!" Nikolai shouted, as Kevin grinned. "I think I'm gonna get along with you real well. Alright, right this way." Kevin said, as him and Nikolai began to walk through the halls of the Magic Academy.

"So, who do you want to meet first, Nikolai?" "Hmhmhm... Who would you suggest we meet first, Kevin?" Kevin pondered that for a couple of moments, and stopped at Luna's room. "Well, I know we could talk to Luna... I don't think she would mind if-" Before Kevin could finish; Nikolai had already walked into the room. "Ah, pardon me... Madame Luna?" Nikolai asked, as Kevin walked in shortly after. The blue haired teacher looked up from grading her tests, as she blinked and looked at Kevin and Nikolai. A charming, yet quiet, voice asked, "Kevin! What're you doing here?" as Nikolai's face turned into one of depression. "I got completely ignored..." He muttered quietly, as Kevin smiled and waved. "Hey, Miss Luna. Uh... Can I ask you for a favor?" Kevin asked, as Luna folded her hands together, with her elbows on her desk, and laid her chin on her hands. "Of course! On the condition you answer a question for me after but... Ask away!" "Thanks. Uhm. Can my friend Nikolai interview you? He's a Witch Researcher... And... Uh-" Kevin said, as Luna frowned. "Witch Researcher? Kaph! How dare you try something like this!" She exclaimed, as Nikolai blinked.

"Who? I'm sorry, ma'am, but I know not of Kaph. Is he famous too?" Nikolai asked, as Luna grabbed her fans from her desk. "Kaph, I swear! This is the lowest of the low! Disguising yourself, trying to change a name, and worst of all... Getting a young student to try and " Luna persisted, as Kevin stepped in front of Nikolai and shook his head. "It's not Kaph, I assure you. He's too polite and un-perverted to be Kaph!" Kevin said, as Nikolai blinked. The boy he had just met moments ago was defending him? "Well~... Alright, if you're defending him Kevin, then he's probably not Kaph! So, what did you need to ask me, Mr. Nikolai?" Luna asked, as Nikolai coughed, and sat down near Luna, pulling out a notebook.

"Well, first off. What's the role of the Elemental Witches here?" Nikolai asked, as Luna blinked, and sat back in her chair. "What do you mean? Anyone in Carnava should know that..." She said, as Nikolai shrugged. "I want to know the full truth. If I want to learn anything about Witches, I must know it all!" Nikolai proclaimed, as Luna smiled at his dedication. "Kevin, you should be taking notes on his dedication! It might help you in class!" Luna said, smiling warmly as Kevin bit his tongue for a retort. "Well, the Elemental Witches here protect the Mother Lapis, as well as we serve the Master when he needs us."

"... The Master?" Nikolai asked, as he remembered one his friends being madly in love with the concept of a Master. "You haven't heard of the Master either? Oh my..." Luna said, shaking her head. Nikolai scowled, as he wrote down some notes. "Eyes up, Nikolai. Not down." Kevin said, as Nikolai's face turned red. "How dare you insinuate that I would be as perverted of a man as to do something like that?" Nikolai proclaimed, as Kevin laughed. "I was just messing with you, Nikolai. I'm sorry." Kevin said, as Nikolai smiled. "The Master is a man who protects the 6 Elemental Witches. He borrows strength from us to empower his attacks, and also swears to protect each of the Witches he has Engaged with." Luna said, as Kevin and Nikolai both gasped. "Whoa, Miss Luna! You're engaged to Sir Roland?" Kevin cried out, as Luna smiled. "Are you jealous, Kevin?" She asked, as Kevin fell over laughing. "Ahahahahaha! Me? Jealous! Pahahahah! That's the best joke I've heard all day, Miss Luna. No offense, but you're a teacher, and you're a bit too old for me." Kevin said, as Luna giggled. "I thought it was amusing too. Alright, I think that's enough information, wouldn't you say, Mr. Nikolai?"

Nikolai sighed, and nodded. "I suppose that's good enough for now... Thank you kindly, Miss Luna. You really are as beautiful as most of the men here say you are." Nikolai added, as he began to walk towards the door. Luna blushed, as Kevin shook his head and began walking off with Nikolai. "Ah! One second, Mr. Levaras! You owe me an answer!" Luna yelled, as Kevin sighed. "I'll catch up with you in a bit, Nikolai." Kevin said, as Nikolai nodded, and he walked back to Luna.

"What's on your mind, Luna?" Kevin asked, as Luna motioned to a chair. "Take a seat, Mr. Kevin. We need to discuss your future." She said, as Kevin frowned. "I prefer standing up. What's my future hold in store for me now, Miss Fortune Teller?" Kevin muttered, as Luna smiled. "It's nothing major, Kevin. It's just..." Luna bit her lip, as her voice trailed off. Kevin shook his head and smiled. "Come on, Miss Luna. It's uncharacteristic of you to be unhappy." He said, as Luna grabbed his left hand. "I... I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that... No matter what happens between us, the Elemental Witches of Carnava, and these other impostors... That you'll stay safe. At all costs!"

Kevin blinked out of shock. "I... What?" Kevin said, as Luna let go and slid back in her chair. "Sorry... I keep forgetting that your not Roland. You look like him, you really do! Just... with brown hair, instead of silvery-white." Luna said, as a tone of sadness entered her voice. She missed Roland dearly. Ever since Roland and Rasche had left to go train the knights, the school had become much more quiet. Luna had started to enjoy it, but there was times when she wished that they were all still together. She even missed how loud Gaston had yelled. Kevin patted Luna's Clamshell and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Relax. Judging from the way things are going... I'd say your going to get to see everyone again soon..."

* * *

><p>Alright well. That's all for now, folks. Maybe I'll start writing my own Kopin's Diary for both sides. :3 Well, until next time!<p>

And just as a heads up, Kevin and Kyle's point of views occur at the same times. As in, when Kyle's PoV starts, it was at the same time as when Kevin's started. Unless I specify otherwise.

~ Tobilas Dawnseeker


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:So after a medocre second chapter, that was more of a filler than anything... I can resume the main story. I still welcome all reviews. Flaming, Trolling, Insults, the such... Those will all be met with a courteous "CSB/CSS". Anyway, read, possibly review, and more importantly than the second thing... Hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 3 - The Courage of a true knight! ~<p>

~ Kevin's point of View ~

A powerful rumble shook the building, as Kevin frowned. A white haired witch, holding a wand adorned with feathers barreled into the room. "Miss Luna! We have an issue!" She cried out, as Luna stood up, alarmed. "What's wrong, Althea?" She asked, as Althea cried out; "Miss Dia's room just randomly exploded into flames! Some trio of women entered her room, and it randomly just combusted!" Kevin looked at Nikolai in the hallway, as Nikolai put a hand on his chin. "It couldn't be her... Could it..?" He pondered, as he looked back into the room.

"Excuse me, Miss... Althea was it? Did one of the women have a rather large scythe on her back, as well as-" Nikolai asked, as Althea turned around and nodded. "Yeah, and her name's Vanessa. I've met her once before. Well. Not once. Multiple times, sadly." Althea said angrily, as Nikolai eyes widened in shock. "Oh my... Thank you kindly, Miss Althea. Kevin, take me to Miss Dia's room, immediately!" Nikolai shouted, as Kevin nodded. "Good luck trying to even get up there you two. The staircases are barricaded off by flames, and the entire hallway is on fire!" Althea said, as Luna walked over to the door. "Well, I guess I'll have to do something about that... Althea, go find Fatima, Pop and Sadie. Make sure they're alright. Then I want the 4 of you go find Master Roland and convince him, Rasche and whoever else you can to get here. On the double!" Luna said strictly, as Althea nodded.

The young witch took off, as Kevin, Nikolai and Luna raced down the hallway, and up the stairs. However, as the trio got to the top of the stairs, they saw a body go flying past them...

~Kyle's Point of View~

He fell to his knees, charred and burnt from the power of the fire spell. Behind him was Dia, who was completely unhurt. Kyle had used his own body as a shield against the flames. "... The hell was the point of that? Now we're just going to kill her. You barely delayed... No. You didn't even delay us you stupid child!" The woman in red yelled, as Kyle punched the ground, and stood up. His body was arguing with him. His body was telling him to just go to sleep and recover, but his mind and heart told him to fight on.

He picked up his spear, and charged at the woman in red. He successfully knocked her out of the room, only by pushing her, as she decked him in the face and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "You are just pathetic. You couldn't even begin to harm an Elemental Witch, you little tryhard Knight. Here. Let me show you what real magic really is!" She screamed, as she hurled Kyle down the hallway. Kyle looked over to his right, and saw three figures ascending the stairs. Kyle skidded against the floor, and looked up. The woman was spinning her scythe over her head... As she sent off a Phoenix at Kyle. Kyle closed his eyes, and slumped to the ground, knowing this was going to be the end of him. What he didn't expect was that boy would jump through the flames for him, and take the Phoenix for him.

Kyle opened his eyes a moment later, and saw his brother kneeling infront of him, with his sword stabbed into the ground. His brother was gasping for air, as his head turned and looked at Kyle. "... You... ok bro..?" Kevin asked, as he fell unconscious, and crashed into the ground. Kyle eyes opened in alarm, as he ran over to his brother's side. "Kevin! C'mon, Kevin! Speak to me! Hey! Wake up!" He yelled, shaking his brother, trying to bring him back into consciousness. Kyle looked up, as he stared at a red-haired man, and one of the teachers he had met earlier. Fatima..? No, this wasn't Fatima. He struggled to remember her name, as the woman held a hand out, casting Curall on Kevin.  
>"Vanessa!" The red haired man exclaimed, as he looked at the witch. "How could you do such a thing to a child?" "He jumped in the way of my Phoenix! How the hell am I-?" The woman sputtered, as the red haired man shook his head. "Not that! I'm talking about using your strongest spell on the boy! You would have killed him in the condition he's in!" The man pulled out two crossbows, as Kyle stood up, and stood next to him. "I knew you were behind the flames, Vanessa..." Muttered the man, as the two other women that had been in the room previously walked outside. "Nikolai, will you just shut up for once! You don't even know why she did that!" The white haired woman yelled, as Kyle snarled. "How about you shut the hell up? The three of you just entered the room, and attacked myself and Dia, without provocation!The fact that the three of you claim to be Elemental Witches is amusing! Real Elemental Witches wouldn't use their powers to hurt, or possibly kill, others!" Kyle shouted, as the purple haired woman shook her head.<p>

"Your mistaken, knight of Carnava. We were provoked. We were attacked by none other than this woman, a white haired witch, and the witch that yourself and Nikolai are protecting right now." She said, as Kyle frowned. "Yeah, like I believe that lie, you scumbag!" "Watch how you talk to Claire!" Cried the white haired witch, as she pointed her rod at Kyle. "Like I give a rats ass! I only respect those that have earned it! And frankly, none of you deserve any!" Kyle retorted, as he pointed his spear at the white haired witch. "Goddamnit..." Kevin muttered, as he stood up with the help of Luna, "It sounds like your arguing with yourself, Kyle..." Kevin retorted, as Kyle glared at him. "Don't compare me to that... Thing!" Kyle shouted, as the white haired witch's temper flared up. "THING!" She screamed. "Oh, I'll show you a thing or two... Shine!" All of a sudden a burst of light converged on Kyle's position, as Kyle immediately rolled forward. Nikolai shook his head, and pointed his crossbows at Vanessa.  
>"I'm sorry, you three. But this is just... unforgivable!" He protested, as Claire shook her head. "I don't disagree, Nikolai. I do feel this is out of hand... But... It's too late to turn back now." She muttered, as Kevin shook his head. "It's not. If the three of you leave, and I mean immediately leave, then... I don't see why we can't look the other way..." Dia walked out of her class room and nodded. "Though, you did trash my room... I'm willing to look the other way... provided the three of you explain to me what the hell is going on here. I mean, seriously. Walking into my classroom, burning it to ashes..." She muttered, as Vanessa scratched her head. "Yeah... Sorry about that, I guess. My temper got the best of me." she muttered.<p>

"Guess we'd better formally introduce ourselves, huh? I'm Vanessa. The-" She began, as a glance from Dia cut her off. "Yeah, we know. And remember. Your the jerk who stopped us from going into the spas, because you wanted to take them over with Kopins!" She yelled, as Vanessa grinned. "Oh, so you DO remember me! How kind of you all." The white haired witch stepped forward, and sighed. "I'm Lucia. I'm the Dawn Witch." She muttered, as Kyle frowned. "Dawn... Witch... I see." He muttered, as Lucia now frowned. "Got a problem with that?" She asked, as Kyle nodded. "I do. I find it hard to believe that a man could be a witch." "The hell did you just call me?" Lucia yelled, as the two of them took a step closer towards each other. However, Kevin and Claire held an arm out, stopping their friend from attacking the other. "And I am Claire. I'm the Thunder Witch, and also leader of the Witches of the... Other World, as you would all call it. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." Claire said, as Kevin bowed. "It is an honor, Lady Claire. My name is Kevin Leveras. I'm the Thunder Wizard of this world. Nikolai has spoke many great things about you." Kevin said, as Claire's face produced a worried expression. "I... I'm sure Ni..Nikolai has said much about us..." She muttered uneasily, as Nikolai put a hand to his heart. "Only the finest things, Lady Claire! Of that, I assure you!" yelled Nikolai, as Kevin grinned, and looked at Claire. However, before he could look anywhere near her face, Luna lightly smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for, Miss Luna?" Kevin protested, as Luna folded her arms over her chest, and looked away. "... Do I detect jealousy from the beloved Luna?" Nikolai asked, as Luna smacked him even harder. "Be quiet, Nikolai! This is between a student and his teacher!" She shouted, as Dia nearly doubled over laughing. "I can't believe this, Luna! I've never seen you so aggressive before!" Luna blinked. "I just don't want him turning into Kaph!" She explained, as Kyle nudged his brother and whispered into his ear. "Tell you what. We'll both look at Claire, and see who gets hit. Ok?" Kyle offered, as Kevin nodded. Both brothers looked at Claire, as not a moment after looking, Luna grabbed Kevin's cheeks, and gently turned his head to the right. "Will you stop staring at her? Having Nikolai around is the closest thing we need to Kaph! We don't need another!" Luna protested, as Kyle grinned.  
>A white haired boy walked up the stairs, and blinked. "Luna..." He muttered, his voice somewhat quiet. "... Why're you holding that boy so close to you?" He asked, as Dia, Kyle and Luna all snapped to attention.<br>"M..Master Roland!" "Captain Roland, Sir!"

* * *

><p>Alright, now things are starting to heat up. Why is Roland there by himself? Where's Althea, Fatima, Pop and Sadie? And on that note, where could Alph, Leon and the rest of the Luminous Arc 1 team be? All of this revealed, and more, over the next two chapters!<p>

~Tobilas Dawnseeker


	4. Chapter 4

-**A.N.; **Sup guys? It's been a damn long time, hasn't it, haha? My apologies about taking forever to write chapter four. I had half of it done ages ago, but when I was ready to post it, I felt a general lack of intrest from the community, so I didn't bother posting anything until today. Chapter's a bit shorter than usual I feel, but... I feel like I needed to throw SOMETHING out there, y'know? Anyway, major kudos to the three that have R&R'd my fanfic. You guys know who you are, so no need for a mentio- Hah, kidding. Thanks **MammonDaughter** (Who pretty much inspired me to start writing this originally), **Skybarrier101** (For your helpful comment on spacing. I'll be sure to make sure I fix that in previous chapters! And this time, I hope I did what you imagined was the right idea for this. .) and last, but not least, **FutureAuthoress176**(For demanding an update. After all, it's only a demand, if it's in caps, right? xD). It really helps alot, y'know? Gives me ideas that I can work with for the next chapter, as well as ways to improve and ways of letting me know what's going good and what's not. Anyway, enough of the Author's Note, before it becomes the Author's Story Note. xD Take care guys, and I'll try to keep the updates flowing between this, and my new League of Legends Fanfiction (./shameless self promotion. xD).

_Truly, for me, it's a mixture of reviewers and the author that makes a story better._

~ Tobilas Dawnseeker.-

**~ Chapter 4 - The Young Lion King and the Spearman ~**

~Kyle's PoV~

Kyle kneeled before his captain, Roland.

** "Captain... Why're you here?" **Kyle asked, as Roland shook his head.

** "Kyle, it's alright. You don't have to kneel, i'm not royalty..."** Roland muttered modestly, as Dia grinned.

** "Welcome back, Kid. You here to deal with these fake elemental witches?"** Dia asked, as Vanessa snarled.

** "Fake?! Ohhhh, i'll show-"** She began, reaching for her scythe, as a bolt of lightning cut her off mid-sentance, forcing her to roll back to narrowly avoid the spell.

**"Yeah? You'll do what now?"** Kevin said, as purple sparks discharged around his hand.

**"Can someone just please explain to me what's going on here?!"** Roland demanded, as Kyle stood up and looked at his Captain.

** "Well, these Witches here, sir, are claiming to be Elemental Witches. They say that they're from another world, and that proper Witches, such as Miss Dia and Miss Luna, dishonour the title of "Elemental Witch". Well. The one in Red and the white haired one said all of that. The Purple haired one just kept her mouth shut, sir."** Kyle reported, as Roland looked at the other Witches.

** "Well, I really don't know what to do. I mean, the three of you are clearly Witches..."** Roland said, looking at Vanessa specifically, remembering that she was the cause of the hassle at the hot springs around Carnava. Nikolai pushed his glasses up, to stop them from falling off his face and cleared his throat, speaking for the first time since Roland arrived.

** "I can very well state that these witches are indeed friendly. They're only hostile as they're scared, for being on a new world, as well as-"** Nikolai said, as Lucia shook her head.

** "Shut up, Nikolai! We're not afraid! We're just not impressed that some two-bit hasbeen hags are pretending to be Elemental Witches!" **Lucia exclaimed with moderate fury in her voice.

Roland and Kyle backed up. Nikolai looked at Luna and Dia, and immidately helped Kevin to stand, and both of them took two large steps back as well. All four of the boys felt the rage that was eminating from Dia and Luna. However, before anyone could make an attack to break the fragile peace that had initially descended upon the group, a man with a rather large sword, with a spiky orange haircut. From the back, he was comparable to Rasche... If Rasche had a giant sword.

** "Yo, Nikolai- Huh? Claire? Vanessa? Lucia? Fancy meeting you all here!"** The orange haired man exclaimed, as Nikolai sighed sadly.

**"Out of EVERYONE that had to survive..."** Muttered the unimpressed Savant, as the man frowned.

** "What about everyone survivng?"** He asked, as Nikolai shook his head.

**"Never you mind that, Leon. How did you find us exactly?"** Nikolai asked, as Leon rolled his shoulders.

**"To be honest, it's kinda obvious. Witch Academy, witches... Sheesh Nikolai, what're you, stupid... Oh wait. You are."** Leon retorted, as Nikolai took a deep breath.

** "You sir have offended me! Which means you have offended all of the nice, young witch lovers in the world! And that is NOT something I will stand for!"** Nikolai proclaimed, as Kyle's eye twitched.

** "ENOUGH!"** Kyle exclaimed, causing everyone to freeze in spot.** "Seriously, can we all just... I don't know... SHUT UP for more than 10 seconds here?! You! White haired Witch! I forgot your name already, but your a minor character in my life as it is, so your name doesn't matter anyway! You are THE MOST annoying person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting in my life! And you! Leonil, or Leon or whatever your name was! You walk upstairs, you start yelling at Nikolai, and then I get a freaking headache. Seriously, you are ALL so very... very... VERY annoying!"** Kyle yelled at the top of his lungs, gasping for air at the end of his rant. **"... Well, that's a load off of my chest."** He added, with a comedic shrug. Kevin snickered, as Roland shook his head, with a slight smile on his face.

However, Lucia was not impressed with Kyle's rant. Her face was soon one of displeasure, and contempt for the blonde-haired boy. She didn't care if he looked like HIM or not, he was just annoying as HIM. **"Alright, y'know what?"** Lucia began, storming towards Kyle, very angrily. Kevin quickly stepped inbetween the two, pressing a hand against their shoulders to hold the two back.

"**We all just need to chill out here, and calm the hell down."** Kevin said, as Lucia and Kyle looked at him.

** "STAY OUT OF THIS!"** They both shouted in unison, as Kevin just shook his head.

** "Look. It's clear there's a fair amount of confusion going on around here. Perhaps we should just stop fighting with each other for one freaking moment, and... i don't know, discuss things like civilized folk?"** Kevin offered, as Lucia stepped back and Kyle backed up, beside Luna and Roland.

Kyle looked at his brother, and grinned.** "Yeah, he's got a point. I'm sorry about the earlier outburst. My name is Kyle. I'm a Knight of the land of Carnava. The one who stopped us is my brother, Kevin."** Kyle introduced himself, as Kevin bowed.

** "Howdy."** He said, trying to avoid conversation as much as he can. Leon grinned, and laughed.

** "It's nice to meet you both! The name's Leon, as the Stalker here said. I'm more or less of a Knight myself, but in service to the Ever Garden, along with my good friends Alph and Theo. ... Huh."** Leon said, pausing for a second, looking at Kyle closely. **"You -do- look a little bit like him..."** Leon muttered, as Kyle raised an eyebrow.

** "Look like who?"** Kyle asked, as Leon shook his head.

** "You look like Alph."** Leon replied, as Nikolai blinked.

** "Well, I'll be darned! You do look like Alph!"** Nikolai proclaimed, as Leon shook his head.

** "Yes, Nikolai. That's what I just said. There's a reason Cecille likes me more, y'know..."** Leon said, as the two glared at each other, with the tension rising in the room.

Kevin coughed to break the tension. **"So uh... I don't suppose we can discuss this somewhere else, and let a few of the other witches here clean this up..?"** Kevin offered, as Lucia shrugged.

** "Well, let's get moving then."** She said curtly, as Claire nodded.

** "Yes... It will be nice to finally discuss things with words, rather than with violence."** She said, as Kevin smiled and nodded in agreement.

** "Ah, maybe we should introduce ourselves."** Dia interjected, as she nodded. **"Most of you know me as the-"** She began, as Kevin immidately cut in while Dia was talking,

** "Not so..."** he muttered, as Dia continued on without realizing it,

** "Brilliant Witch, Dia- What did you say Kevin?"** She asked, as Leon coughed, making an attempt to stop himself from laughing.

** "Kevin, I think you and I are gonna get along real well!"** Leon exclaimed, laughing while Dia shot Kevin a contemptable glare.

** "The kind woman with the blue hair is the Tide Witch, Luna."** Dia introduced, as Luna curtsied to the newcomers.

** "It's nice to meet you all."** She said with a smile, while Nikolai nodded vigorously.

** "Oh, the honor is all mine, Lovely Witch."** He said, as Kevin facepalmed.

** "Dude... I introduced you to her earlier... Did you forget already?!"** Kevin proclaimed, as Nikolai grinned.

** "Absolutely not! I would never forget the face of a beautiful witch! I just felt like kindly repling to her."** Nikolai said, as Kevin shot him a glance that seemed like he heavily doubted Nikolai.

** "And my name is Roland. I am brother to Rasche, son of Mattias, the former master of Carnava."** Roland said, kneeling before Leon, Nikolai, and the three witches. **"It is an honor to have representatives from another world, as well as the Elemental Witches of that world."** Roland said, as Leon whistled, impressed by Roland's formal speech.

**"Now, come,"** Roland said, rising with a smile on his face. **"Let's discuss this where there are no embers flying everywhere. Perhaps the courtyard is the best place for this?"**


End file.
